Maybelline Scooters
Maybelline is a slightly dominant wolf but also shy. She sticks close to wolves she is friends with and will defend her pups with her life like any mother would. When a male named Nimrod joined the pack, they became close friends and enjoyed just being with one another, which has caused them some trouble with the alphas. Scooters Maybelline(SCF018) was born into the Scooters Pack on June 3rd, 2012. The alpha male Thunder Cat was her father and the alpha female Raven was her mother. She was born in a big litter with two sisters Miss Lilly the Pink(SCF015) and Ju Drop(SCF016) and three brothers Wollow(SCM014), Karim(SCM017) and Thumper (SCM013), they were the last litter born in the Scooters. A few weeks after they were born the adults attacked the Young Ones den and later went into battle with them, unfortunately her mother Raven was killed by Fathom. One of her older sisters, Zeberd, took over as alpha female. After that the pack got infected with rabies. A month later they attacked the Young Ones again but were chased. Soon the pack started to succumb to the disease, and they each began to pass away. In the end of fall many of the adult members died, Houdini, Appa and Momo went roving. After that Zeberd's sister, Ermintrude, killed Zeberd to take the rank reducing the pack even more. The disease kept killing members including her brother Thumper. Later Ermintrude died and not long after her father Thunder Cat was conquered by the illness. It was already winter, her brothers Wollow and Karim teamed up with Houdini and the others to go roving. Maybelline and her two sisters had been surviving on their own since that. One day trying to get food they were chased off by the Whiskers, Maybelline split up from her two sisters and came across the Young Ones led by her uncle, Youssarian. Young Ones Sadly, the pack had just lost its dominant female, Frost, and they were also extremely low in their member count, so Maybelline was welcomed in. She well adapted into the pack and befriended with the teens, especially with Tide. Not long after her two sisters also came across the pack and were accepted in. Youssarian went roving and during his absense Fang took over as alpha male and later was ousted by Timber. Soon Youssarian returned taking back his rank next to his daughter, Maybelline's cousin, Super Furry Animal. Later on a male named Ash joined the pack. In spring Beaker, Animal and Amber became pregnant, thus causing tension between all the pack members. Maybelline and the other teen's meals were constantly stolen by Animal. Surprisingly, a week later the omega Amber rebelled against the alpha female and took the position. Animal gave birth in another den to six pups but she abandoned five of them, later Beaker had three pups but Maybelline wasn't of the age to aid in raising them. In winter she mated with a roving male named Homestar Runner. Once the new alpha, Caution noticed this, Maybelline was severely beaten, dropping many titles of rank within the pack. The female was continued to be harassed by Caution , until finally Maybelline submitted everytime the alpha was within range. In spring Maybelline was pregnant along with Mist, Caution and Oriole. Mist aborted her litter and Caution died after giving birth to two dead pups, Maybelline and Oriole gave birth in the same den and at the same time to ten pups. Two of them were born dead, its unknown which pups are hers, only time will tell. Maybelline levelled up to beta but still shows submission towards the alpha female. Weeks later the Jackals made a den attack, Maybelline and Oriole fought them off until the pack approached, unfortunately one of the female pups was killed. As winter approached, Maybelline got increasingly aggressive. She attacked Oriole for place as alpha female. However, Maybelline lost. When the mange-infected Jackals invaded, Maybelline wanted to fight them due to her recent loss to Oriole. However, she hesitantly listened when Fang sounded the call to retreat. When the pack went hunting, they were interrupted by the Rascals which led to a vicious fight. Nimrod attacked Aurinko but another wolf intercepted him. Maybelline helped, and together managed to chase off the two wolves. After the fight, Maybelline went to help Nimrod clean his wounds, but they were separated by Canis. Soon after Tide gave birth, Maybelline visited the den site to guard with Nimrod. They were guarding peacefully when a wolverine attacked. Nimrod and Maybelline fought it off, and Maybelline got a bite to the leg. Maybelline fought with the wolverine until Nimrod managed to chase it off and the pups were kept safe. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Sisters: Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju Drop Brothers: Karim, Wollow and Thumper. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters